


Space Boys Love Space

by heereandqueer



Series: Hard of hearing Jeremy, a deaf cat, and a best friend who's just happy to be here [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: and also michael, and his cat, its cute just read it, jeremy has a bad hearing day, so he finds comfort in music, they have a sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer
Summary: Jeremy finds comfort in the vibrations of blasting music, his cat curled up in his lap, and his best friend on his way over for a kickass sleepover.





	Space Boys Love Space

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER  
> if u have any prompts for this au u want me to try out, let me know!!!

The thing about not being able to hear the outside world very well, was that the world inside of Jeremy’s head was far too loud sometimes. Today was one of those times. He had gotten up that morning and just knew it wasn’t gonna be a good day.

Since the moment is feet hit the floor, he had been too caught up in his head. Michael was planning to come over, after receiving a code word text and instantly knowing Jere needed some video games and chilling.

He was recovering from a bad ear ache the week before (flu season is a bitch) and had basically bedridden himself the last handful of days, missing a couple of days of school for it too. It’s hard to get the energy to go to class and do physics when he wants to rip his ear off.

The stabbing pain, the leaking, and the nausea had subsided by now, and he had managed to get himself up and showered but there was still a good hour before Michael would be over.

That’s how he ended up sitting on the floor in front of his bed, speakers plugged into his laptop and toes wiggling in his socks as he scrolled through his music library. Over the years he had collected quite a large number of songs and albums, but his cursor skipped them all and went right to a playlist titled “Def Jam”.

(Michael was with Jeremy helping him make the playlist, so when Jere leaned over and typed that into the title bar, he got a small “Dude.” back. It made Jeremy laugh honestly, how shocked Michael was over Jeremy’s bad pun. But he left him keep it.)

A mix between emo hits with rough bass and drums to hip hop tracks with rhythmic beats, this playlist was perfect for days when Jeremy couldn’t seem to pull himself out of his head. Hitting shuffle, he shoved the laptop off of his legs and leaned forward to press his cold hands to the front of the speakers.

The familiar sounds of  _ Stolen by Dashboard Confessional _ played through them, the vibrations tickling the palms of Jeremy’s hands. This song was soft, but the music behind it was so good when Jere cranked it up. 

His eyes closed, feet moving to tuck under his legs as he now sat criss crossed on his rug. Jeremy let the music take over him, focusing on the vibrations and only the vibrations. It’s like the beat of the song drowned out the voices in his head. It shut them up, created the best kind of white noise between his ears.

It wasn’t long till he felt a small tap on his leg, and his eyes shot back open to see a small white ball of fluff crawling into the curve of his legs and onto his lap. Annabelle made herself comfortable, and as Jeremy could tell from the feeling of it, she was purring really loudly.

Taking one of his hands off of the black Sony speakers, he rubbed his hand down her back softly to let her know she was welcome to sit there (not that it would stop her either way, lets be real). 

She was real sensitive to when Jeremy was feeling down, he had even woken up that morning to her curled into his side instead of taking up the other half of his bed like she usually did. He knew she could feel the music as it shook the floor slightly from the volume he had it at, and judging by how sweet she was being she liked it today.

A half a playlist and some light belly scratching later, Annabelle jumped off of Jeremy’s lap as if on a mission. That mission was to go over to Jeremy’s bedroom door to bump her nose against Michael’s leg. When Jeremy did look up to Michael, he noticed his friend made the sign for  _ ‘knock, knock’ _ , a smile breaking out on his face for the first time in a while. 

Jeremy hadn’t seen or heard him come in, his back being turned to his bedroom door, but when he did look up to find him he lowered the speakers volume. He didn't turn it off all the way ‘cause he knew Michael didn’t mind when he played his music, but he did get up from the position he had been sitting it for (apparently) an hour.

“Hey, sorry I guess I didn’t hear my phone buzz.” He took a second to stretch, popping his back a little before he headed over to scoop Annabelle up.

Michael smiled, shaking his head at his friend as he scratched behind the small cats ear gently. “You’re good dude, I kind of had a feeling that this is what you were doing so I didn’t bother texting. Just let myself in, I didn’t know your dad wasn’t home.”

Oh yeah, guess Jeremy had forgotten to mention his dad went into the office for a while this afternoon. “Shit yeah.”

Michael raised his other arm a big, holding his backpack and a convenient store bag in his hand.

“Ready for a kickass sleepover?” 

“Are they ever  _ not  _ kickass?” Jeremy had walked away now, setting his purring cat onto the (still) unmade bed, but made sure to turn right back to Michael.

The face Michael pulled was a mix of shock, confusion, and also a little bit impressed by the quick wit of his buddy. “That’s fair, but dude tonight’s the supermoon! And a blue moon! And I found a website to watch the live footage of the eclipse on the west coast!” 

He was wiggling his laptop out of his backpack now, Jeremy having made a note of his Space Invaders moon shirt and realized he had completely forgotten. His eyes traced over the lunar phase calendar that his dad had gotten him for Christmas a month ago, blinking a bit.

How could he have forgotten? They’ve only been talking about this for a good two months. Jeremy didn’t realize how out of it his earache had made him.

He was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt two small taps on his shoulder, and turned to see Michael holding out a pack of Starbursts FaveREDS at him.

“My moms got us like.. All space named snacks because they’re weird like that, you know how they are. But then I remembered these were your favorites so I grabbed them on the way over here.” It was a small and simple gesture, but with the shitty week Jeremy had been having? It meant the world to him.

“Thanks,” Jeremy smiled, hearing the previous song fade into an All Time Low song and watching Michael set his laptop up on the desk by the bed. Annabelle had gotten up by now to sniff at the packaged candy in Jeremy’s hand. When she realized it wasn’t something she wanted she instead made herself busy rubbing back and forth between Michael’s legs as he worked.

Zoning back into Michael’s talking, Jeremy found himself smiling again, wider and happier. 

“-- and we’re supposed to get a partial eclipse here. We’ll have to stay up like all night for it but I think it’s worth it, don’t you?” Michael waved a hand around, having turned his head and looked away from his laptop so Jeremy could hear (see) that he was saying.

“That’s a great plan, Mikha.” Jeremy nodded, shoving up to situate himself beside his friend and watch as the space themed webpage booted up.

“I thought so too, so listen--” 

That night was full of them both info dumping, lots of space puns, and some very sleepy teenagers sitting on Jeremy’s porch at 4:30 am, wrapped in a huge blanket and watching the partial eclipse. Jeremy couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr -> @connormurphweed


End file.
